How to Dress: Vanessa
For the next part of College Fashion’s Gossip Girl Fashion series, it’s time to break down Vanessa’s style. Some people believe Vanessa's wardrobe is very stylish and it's hard to deny it. Her quirky downtown fashion sense sets her apart from the other characters on Gossip Girl in a big way. She has a unique look, and she always has fun with her clothes. But a lot of other people think that Vanessa's sense of style can be downright horrible at times. Vanessa's Style Jessica Szohr recently talked about her character Vanessa's unique fashion sense, explaining: "In the book, Vanessa was very gothic, always in black, with piercings, and when we started the show, they wanted to make her kind of Lower East Side: tight skinny jeans, high-tops, and things like that." She went on to explain: "I had just moved here so I wasn’t aware of the neighborhoods, so when I was doing homework for my character, I went to the Lower East Side." If you’re looking to incorporate a little Lower East Side hipster fashion into your own wardrobe, here’s a guide to the basics of Vanessa style. :-) Vanessa's Wardrobe Staples Here are the essentials of Vanessa Abrams wardrobe: from her denim to her accessories, they make up the basics of her style. If you want to cop this look for yourself, invest in the following pieces, and you’ll be Williamsburg Brooklyn-worthy in no time. Skinny Jeans This season on Gossip Girl, Vanessa was always wearing trendy skinny jeans. They are definitely one of her wardrobe basics, and if you want to dress like her, skinny jeans are a must. In general, skinnies are a big part of Gossip Girl fashion, so they’re worth picking up. If you’re looking for an inexpensive pair of skinnies, shop at Wet Seal, they sell fashion-forward pairs for under 30 bucks. Pair your new jeans with some high-top Nike Dunks in a neon color, a long basic tank, and a cropped jacket for a very Vanessa-worthy look. Letterman Jackets Vanessa loves classic varsity letterman jackets, like the ones that high school jocks wear in 50′s movies. She loves vintage jackets in satin fabric, especially if they have bright pops of color on the collar or sleeves. These jackets make for a sporty and casual look that's feminine and cute at the same time. If you want to find one of these jackets yourself, we recommend checking vintage stores, and good old eBay. Look for satin and go for a cropped version of the jacket if you can find one. Wear it with everything, and you’ve got one of Vanessa’s staple outfits down. Brights If there’s one thing you can always expect to see Vanessa wearing, it’s a bright color. Part of her Lower East Side style is that she rocks neon 80′s colors in her everyday outfits. Whether its a bright yellow dress for a date with Nate, or some hot pink boots for work, Vanessa loves her brights. Add some V style to your wardrobe with a brightly colored dress from ShopBop, or brighten up your footwear collection with a pair of neon sneakers or technicolor boots. Patterns Vanessa’s outfit always stands out, not only because of the bright colors, but also because she is always wearing an interesting pattern! V. loves geometric and safari-inspired patterns in earthy colors with pops of red. She also has a thing for leopard print. What’s great about how Vanessa wears patterns is that she's not afraid to mix them. Most people would think twice before pairing a leopard-print hoodie with a tribal-style top as Vanessa did above, but not this girl. She’s fearless when it comes to mixing and matching, and that’s part of what makes her style so fresh and fun. Vanessa's Accessories Accessories are a huge piece of the Vanessa Abrams look. She uses them to funk up her outfits, and she understands that accessories can often make an outfit. Here are some of her favorite pieces. Black Lame Leggings One of Vanessa’s most unique and controversial fashion choices was the pair of black lame’ leggings that she wore to Blair’s birthday party and around Brooklyn. She paired them with a dress for the party, and with a skirt for a casual look. If you want to get the same leggings Vanessa wore, you can buy the exact pair at American Apparel – they’re the Shiny Legging in lame’ black. Bold Jewelry Vanessa always makes a statement with her jewelry. She has a fabulous collection and is known to weardoor knocker earrings, chunky bangles, and statement necklaces. Vanessa isn’t afraid to mix and match her jewelry or pile it on when the mood strikes, so if you want to dress like her, adopt the same attitude with yours. A great place to buy funky and unique jewelry like Vanessa’s is Girl Props. They sell every kind of costume jewelry you can think of, and their prices are incredibly low. Vanessa’s Fashion Manifesto Basically, dressing like Vanessa Abrams all comes down to risk-taking. Her fashion sense is experimental, fun, and ever-changing. To get her look for yourself, mix & match your patterns, throw on some neon threads, pile on the jewelry, and wear whatever you like, however you like it. Most of all, have fun with your clothes and be fearless. Category:Females